No Coincidence
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: It's Ash's wedding day, and he couldn't be more nervous. Looking back he realizes how dense he was, and how much he's grown since he first started out on his pokemon journey. Watching his future wife walk down the aisle brings back the memory of the day s


Oh my good God. I've been wanting to write a pokemon fic forever, and finally I've come up with the perfect one-shot to hold me off until I get my longer fic all planned out. So until I get the first chapter of my poke/contest-shipping fic up, here's a little one-shot I wrote. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

**No Coincidence**

"So are you nervous?" May asked, reaching for his hand. Their fingers intertwined as their hands fell to the space between them. May was wearing a v-necked long silky dress, her hair pulled back in an elegant knot.

Ash sighed. He was wearing a pure white tuxedo. "Thanks for stating the obvious." He looked to where their hands were clasped and then to his ring currently barren ring finger. It wouldn't be for long. Soon he'd be wearing a golden band around it, a band that symbolised his love for the only girl he'd ever truly cared for.

"I can't believe you've finally grown up, Ash Ketchum," May smirked. "I feel like it was only yesterday that we were at Lake May and I was trying to teach you all about love," she giggled. "Well I guess you've learned a thing or two over the years, mister."

Ash chuckled. "I guess so."

"You guess so?" She dropped his hand as Ash scooted around on the bench uncomfortably. "Ash Ketchum, when we first met, I knew you were as clueless about love as I was about pokemon."

"Hey!" Ash tried to defend himself.

"Don't even try to deny it; I'm sure Misty will agree with me on that one."

"Heh," Ash laughed, twiddling his thumbs. "I'm sure she would."

May's sour expression dropped as a warm smile remerged. "You really have grown up, though."

Ash smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot to me, May."

"I know. I just can't believe that—"

"Yeah," he said, cutting her off. It helped his nerves to not say it out loud. "I really can't believe it either."

May leaned back on the wall of the church. "In a few hours…"

"Please don't make me more anxious than I all ready am!" Ash shouted with a quake in his voice. "This is worse than a pokemon competition."

"The nerves, you mean?"

"Well, yeah! What did you think I meant?"

May giggled. "Oh, Ash."

"Pikapi!" A small voice shouted not too far away. Ash laughed as his beloved Pokemon jumped into his arms.

"Hey there, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu! Pika Pikachu pi!"

"I know, I'm nervous too, buddy."

"Hey, May," another man with light green hair walked up to the trio. "Misty's asking for you. She's a wreck." Drew flicked his hair.

"I-Is she okay?" Ash asked with a slight panic. May stood to greet her boyfriend with a swift peck on the lips.

Drew smirked. "Well, your soon to be wife would say she's great, but that shoe that flew at my head didn't feel so wonderful."

May snickered as she snaked her arms around Drew's waist. "You know that's Drew's way of saying Misty's fine." Ash seemed to relax a bit at her words. "I'm going to help her get finished off…I'm sure her sister's are the ones driving her crazy."

"No kidding," Ash muttered as he watched May and Drew walk away. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw Drew holding a rose behind his back and saying something suave to May, making her laugh as they turned the corner. Truthfully, Ash hadn't seen that one coming. He always knew Drew had given May roses for her contests, but Ash had figured it was some sort of good-luck peace offering. It wasn't until he'd started dating Misty that he'd truly understood any form of romance.

Misty. They'd had a rough decade together. She'd called their first meeting a coincidence, but Ash knew it hadn't been. He knew from the moment he borrowed (yes, borrowed) her bike, that he wouldn't be able to shake her off. At first he'd tried, but only to tease her. He'd thought it was funny to watch her get upset, and he found it a challenge to bicker with her endlessly. Perhaps, a challenge, but it was still fun to fight with her. They'd been teased endlessly about being a couple, and he'd always brushed it off, assuming that since he was still young it was a ridiculous idea to even mention. The fact that he'd been entirely dense didn't help matters much either. Looking back on the time he'd spent with Misty, more and more things made sense to him.

The way she'd reacted to Melody kissing him on the cheek, her reasoning behind rejecting Rudy's proposal, her comment on how they'd be married one day too…and here they were.

Panic arose in Ash again and Pikachu sensing this rubbed its head against Ash's thigh.

Ash smirked at his yellow friend. "I'm just…so nervous, Pikachu."

"Pikachuu."

"She's my best friend, and I love her so much, but the idea of actually being married…"

Pikachu jumped into his lap and reached up to lick Ash's cheek. Ash laughed as his pokemon nuzzled itself into his shoulder. "Chaaa."

"You know nothing will ever break our bond, right buddy?" Pikachu nodded. "I mean, you were my first pokemon, and I love you too, more than I…I can't even describe how much you mean to me, Pikachu. We've been through everything together, but the way I love Misty is different. She and I have been through so much together too, even when she wasn't with us."

Pikachu's ears perked up. "Pika?"

"I missed her all the time and I was always worried about her. Brock or Tracey were always there to take care of us when we were travelling together, but after she left…"

"Pikachu pika."

"Yeah, you're right. I wasn't sure if she was being taken care of. I know her sisters love her and all, but I couldn't stop worrying. And she changed so much every time we saw her afterward. I know it sounds stupid, but I was jealous of Tracey."

"Pika?"

Ash laughed. "Yeah, I know Tracey and Misty didn't have feelings for each other, but I was still jealous that he got to see her more than I did. Heh, I don't think I understood it at the time, but something deep inside of me told me that she was only meant for me. Too bad I was too dense to figure that out sooner."

"Pika pika pika," Pikachu sniggered.

"I—I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but the idea of marriage is so scary. It's so official, like when I finally got my recognition as a pokemon master. Do you know how scary that was for me, Pikachu?" His pokemon shook its head. "I was terrified to actually have the title. Wishing about it is one thing, but actually being referred to as a pokemon master is really shocking. I'm still not used to it."

"I don't think you ever will be," a voice came out of nowhere, making Ash and Pikachu fall off the bench. Brock laughed as he helped Ash back up. "Careful now, you don't want to ruin the tux."

"How long have you been there, Brock?"

"Meh, not too long. I enjoyed your little speech about becoming a pokemon master. You've become a guru, Ash, I'm impressed."

Ash chuckled a bit uncomfortably. "Yeah, who'd have known."

"By the way, you and Pikachu are needed in the church. The ceremony's about to start."

Ash's heart flipped. "Y-you mean it's time?"

Brock smirked. "You bet."

Ash took a deep breath and looked down at his beloved little friend. "You ready for this Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

"All right, then, let's go!" Ash followed Brock back into the church, feeling small amounts of anxiety seeping their way back into him as he got closer and closer to the sanctuary door. His nerves seemed to worsen when he saw his mom standing by the door, all teary-eyed.

"My little boy's all grown up," Delia sobbed, pulling her only son into a tight hug. She was crushing him, but for once Ash didn't comment on this. Holding onto her seemed to calm him a bit. "Oh, Ash, I love you so much." She pulled back from him.

"I love you too, Mom." Just then a violin struck its first chord as the wonderful melody to Cannon in D began. Tears welled up in Delia's eyes again as she gripped Ash's arm tightly, preparing herself to walk her son into the church.

A little blue shape flew past Ash's head and he instantly recognized it. "Azuril! I'm so happy you're here!"

"Azu! Azuril!" The little water pokemon trilled. Tracey walked over and gave the pokemon a small white pillow with a ring on it, as Brock handed a similar pillow to Pikachu.

"Come on, Tracey, like hurry up and get back here!" Tracey smirked and patted Azuril on the head before getting back into line and linking his arm with Daisy, Misty's sister. After making up enough excuses for Tracey to come to the Cerulean gym, Daisy had finally asked Tracey out on a date. They'd been married for a few years now.

Ash saw as May and Drew made their way back, giving Ash a wink before slipping into line. Behind them were Gary and Lily, and Brock and Violet. Gary had recently married a fellow researcher, and Brock was pursuing a relationship with Queen Lucy of the Battle Pike. Lily and Violet had also married off, to locals in Cerulean City.

Ash swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched May and Drew walk into the sanctuary first. His hands began to sweat, and his legs felt weak. Sensing this, Delia turned to her son.

"Ash, my little boy, you can get through this."

Ash swallowed again and nodded his head. "Thanks, Mom." Soon Azuril and Pikachu had made their way into the hall, and Ash followed along with his mother.

He'd never been so scared in his life.

Being given the title of pokemon master was nothing compared to this. That had seemed like catching a Caterpie…this now seemed like catching Mew.

To get his mind of the Beautifly in his stomach, Ash looked around at the people crowding the pews. Most of the gym leaders around Kanto had come, along with a few from Johto, and some from Hoenn including May's parents. Max was sitting in between his mother and father, smiling brightly as he held his Kirlia in his lap. Behind them was Agatha of the Elite four. Lance was a few rows behind, and Prima was at the other end of the pew. Ash looked forward to find himself standing at the bottom of some stairs, directly below Professor Oak. Delia kissed Ash's cheek, hugged her son one last time, and took her place in the audience.

Suddenly the music changed, and Drew's Roselia walked down the aisle, spinning gracefully and landing rose petals in the aisle. At the entrance to the sanctuary, a few Ninetails had stood to block the doors, and Ash began to sweat, knowing just who stood behind the pokemon. Before he knew it, the two pokemon stepped aside to reveal the most beautiful sight ever laid before Ash's eyes.

Misty wore a fluffy white gown that hugged every curve on her body. It was strapless, and it shone like a pearl. Her veil trailed behind her, mixing with the long silken train. Ash couldn't keep his mouth from hanging off its hinges.

He could see her smirking as she approached him, holding out her gloved hand for him to take. "You can close your mouth now, Ash."

Ash turned a bit red and smiled sheepishly, taking her hand and leading her up the steps. "You look—you—"

She giggled. "You don't have to say it, Ash. I know."

He smirked back at her, but before he could say anything, Professor Oak cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of two very special pokemon trainers, and what better way of doing this than a pokemon poem about love!"

Ash and Misty grimaced slightly, forcing smiles on their faces and laughing between their teeth.

"Luvdisc remind us

Love lasts an eternity

And turn our seas pink."

No matter how many times Ash heard the professor's poetry, it would never make sense. He appreciated the man's sentiments, though, and kept a bright smile on his face as the professor continued his speech. Ash, instead, focused his eyes on his future wife, losing himself in her deep green eyes. They reminded him of the day…the day he'd finally come to be with her…

"_Misty?"_

"_Yeah, Ash?"_

"_We—we sure have been through a lot together."_

_She smiled against the sky, tilting her head to look up at the moon. "We really have."_

"_I'm really glad you came to watch my final battle tomorrow."_

_Misty turned her head to look at him. "Ash, are you okay?"_

_He smirked. "I'm fine. Really, I am. I just…I've missed you."_

_Misty let her head drop as she turned her attention to the street below the window. "I've missed you too, Ash."_

"_I really like travelling with May and Max and Brock, but it's not the same as travelling with you."_

_She reached up to brush at her eyes. "I know what you mean."_

"_Oh no, don't cry, Misty."_

"_I-I'm not crying!" She yelled, turning her face another 90 degrees away from him._

_Ash went over to his bag and sifted around for a while. Curious as to what he was doing, Misty turned to watch him. Finally he'd found what he was looking for, as a red hankerchief with a blue and yellow pattern appeared before her eyes. She looked on in disbelief._

_Before she knew it, Ash was standing in front of her, so close that she could feel his breath. He began to dab at her eyes, which only made more of her tears fall._

"_Do you realize what you're doing, Ash Ketchum?"_

_A childish smile grew across his lips as he pulled his hand away from her eyes. "Honestly, I have no clue, but I would really like it if you helped me figure out what it is I feel for you." That was as close as she was going to get for a confession at the moment, and it couldn't have been more perfect. She pushed his hand away and took his face into her own hands, pressing her lips to his. A feeling so overwhelming burst through Ash's chest that it left him a bit dizzy. Upon instinct he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against hers._

"_I love you, Ash."_

"_I…love you too, Misty…"_

"Ahem," a voice broke Ash out of his reverie, pulling him back to Misty's eyes.

"Huh?" Scattered giggles could be heard from the crowd, and he could swear that he saw May try her hardest to not laugh out loud.

"I said, do you take this woman to be your wife?" Professor Oak repeated.

Ash turned back to Misty, looking her deep in the eye and making a tacit promise to love her forever. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go ahead and kiss her, Ash." Misty grinned widely, and Ash wasted no time in pulling her to him and showing the world how much he loved Misty. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum."

Ash grabbed Misty's hand, still holding her tightly against his chest. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and handed him the pillow with the small ring on it. He could see Azuril on Misty's shoulder and they grinned as they exchanged rings. Their vows now complete, Ash pulled her into another kiss.

"This was never a coincidence, Misty," he murmured against her lips. "You were meant to fish me out of that river."

"I know, Ash. I know."

* * *

Aaaaand done! Just a little note: I know I did the vows and the wedding part a bit jumbled, but I had to if I wanted to fit in Ash's little daydream, lol. 

I probably had you all worried this was going to be advanceshippy, huh? Lol. I felt like I had to put that first part in there, because I think Ash and May are close, but they don't share a connection like Ash and Misty do.

I'm so used to writing Harry Potter fanfiction that this just kinda came out of the blue, lol. :)

Aaaanyway, let me know what you think. :) I wrote this in three hours with no editor, so there are bound to be spelling and or grammatical mistakes. Please point them out so I can change them. Thanks:)


End file.
